User talk:WHLfan
Hi WHLfan -- we are excited to have The Hardy Boys Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, PanSola Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertaiment group on wikia. I stopped by today when I saw that this wiki had been created with visions of those endless blue books my brother owned in my mind. Imagine my surprise at your color scheme! It looks really good though, and you've done a great job getting things organized and in place. I'm not sure if you know, but your main page is very very wide. On my screen it runs under the menu bars and off the side of the page. It is the right width only for the top text; the problem starts at the Featured article. I looked through the history, and it appears that the first revision that shows the problem is this one; you changed all the code at the top of the page and added some div_id tags. I don't know what those do exactly, so I'm not sure if they are the problem or something else that I'm missing, or if it's some wacky/unexpected interaction with my browser. I'd be happy to help you try to sort out what's going on there, and if you have any other questions, please let me know on my Talk Page! -- Wendy (talk) 04:38, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I found the problem on the mainpage; it was a no-wrap command you had up in the heading; it was making the text in the featured article box not wrap which was forcing the page very wide. I'm not sure if there's some way to "turn it off" after the top part so I just took it out. The page now looks good to me; let me know if that in turn scrambles your view of it! :To customize colors you need to edit the various .css pages. Mediawiki:Common.css is the best place to start; there's also Mediawiki:Monobook.css and Mediawiki:Quartz.css but they are skin-specific. To get an idea of what you can do with them I suggest looking at that page on some customized sites; for example, Cloverfield (fairly simple mods), Buffy or Memory Alpha (for a highly customized version). -- Wendy (talk) 18:06, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hi -- I'm not sure if you ever saw my answer about color codes since I put it on my own talk page. There are lots of online guides to them (if you search on "HTML Color Codes" for example). Here's one that I've used before... ::However I also wanted to tell you that they introduced an entirely new "skin" today called Monaco. You can see it in your preferences. It has a lot of nice features; if you want to see one that's been customized check out Muppet Wiki. :) -- Wendy (talk) 03:09, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Navigational Box Hey WHLfan, I'm Phillip. A Wikia Helper on the Entertainment hub, and here to help you out! Now, there are several templates/menus that are called "navigational box" do you have something in mind or an example you could show me? I'd also be happy to work together and make one of your own, whichever you prefer is fine with me. -- Phillip (talk) 22:47, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Hi! My name is Michael and I am a Wiki user. I noticed your wiki and wanted to help! I was wondering if you could give me adminship by clicking so I can help make your wiki the best it can be! Thanks and click here to respond! Thanks! SwirlBoy39 19:09, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Re I have an acount on The Simple English/Eng. Wikipedia and uncyclopedia. You can see my edits there. :) SwirlBoy39 22:18, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi. I'd be honored to be an admin, although I feel a bit guilty; I know much more about old Nancy Drew than about Hardy Boys.... -- Wendy (talk) 14:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Images Thanks for letting me know about the images already being uploaded and where to find them! Also thanks for the incomplete template. I'm sorry I can't fill in the details more precisely. You know I think I probably did read some of the original hardy boys books at some point but it was ages ago. Speaking of images, were you interested in creating a favicon for the site? Something to replace the yellow "w" in the browser bar? I've tried to think what would work for here, and come up with a flashlight or an HB. Anything much more complicated tends to be hard to read. -- Wendy (talk) 23:15, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Centrion, and thanks for the Message! Just curious, do you happen to be HardyBoysWiki, a user on Skywarp's Casefiles Encyclopedia? I first heard of this Wiki from him (or her), and wasn't sure if it was you. Centrion 19:13, 10 March 2008 Reply to Plese Sign In Thanks, when I first got on I was signed in, but I most have accidentally signed off. I was wondering why my name didn't come up! Thanks Again, Centrion 21:00, 12 March 2008 Template Try that. You needed to use the code you had used for the title, rather than for the gallery. Speaking of the latter, I changed it so it wouldn't always have a redlinked gallery, but I'm not sure what you're trying to do with it. -- Wendy (talk) 23:15, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I had seen the galleries, and it makes more sense now. But I'm still not sure why you had it set to say "IF gallery, GALLERY", GALLERY; which means that there's always a redlink even if there is no gallery.... The same with the books. It makes more sense to me to have a gallery=PAGENAME/gallery entry which will put the link there if it exists, and have it not appear otherwise. -- Wendy (talk) 23:43, 17 March 2008 (UTC) User Edit Counts The statistics are kept here. They're sort of dense. But if you scroll down there's a reasonably sized chart with each of the contributors names and edit counts. -- Wendy (talk) 23:43, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Links for the Original series and the Digest series WHLfan, you might want to change the links for the Original series and the Digest series, so that people don't end up seeing the links as "Original_series" or "Digest_series" on pages where a link for those pages is needed. The underscore doesn't look too nice. -- User:Tomswift2002 1815 h March 17 2008 (EST) For some reason, on Sunday when I was editing The Skyfire Puzzle, it wasn't letting me connect back, in the article, to the Digest page unless I had it coded Digest_series. As for changing the links, you might want to have the link just be 'Digest', sort of like you have it for the 'Casefiles' and 'Undercover Brothers'.Tomswift2002 01:09, 19 March 2008 (UTC) CoverArt Sorry, feeling pretty dumb, but is it possible to delete a uploaded image? It was misstyped and another image is already up properly, but I don't know how to delete it. Centrion If you'd like to check The Secret Of The Old Mill (revised), you'll see that I'm getting to the pages, but I haven't had a chance yet to type in the write-ups, only upload certain pictures.Tomswift2002 01:41, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Spotlight A quick heads up. The entertainment group is really impressed with this wiki (congratulations to you on that by the way -- you're doing a great job!) and wants to put up the Hardy Boys as one of the "Wikia Spotlights" that you see around the screen. I'm not sure what will happen with it, but it should bring some extra people this way, and maybe some new contributors if we're lucky :). Anyhow you are totally great at welcoming new users, and I'll be around to help so I think it will be pretty easy. I told them I thought it was a great idea (in fact I was going to suggest that you request one) so unless you object, it'll probably start appearing in a couple of days or so. -- Wendy (talk) 03:53, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- I just noticed your question about the spotlight. Sorry! Unfortunately I can't show you the complete spotlight discussions as they are on a protected site. I can promise you that you are in the list; we just got behind right about then and are slowly catching up. There is a page to request a spotlight but you don't need to do that, and that page only shows a list of requested wiki spots.. So I'm sorry about the delays, but we haven't forgotten :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Character template Now sorts on Male/Female into either Category:Male characters or Category:Female characters. If no gender is given, no category is made. However Male/Female must be capitalized; anything else (eg. male, or unknown) will default to Female the way I've written it. -- Wendy (talk) 02:38, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Hardy Boys Nancy Drew Movie Wow, great job uploading youtube for the Hardy Boys Nancy Drew TV show preview. It's one thing to have info about a tv series, but its a lot better to actually be able to see some of it! -- Centrion (talk) 09:57, 19 April 2008 (UTC) New Images? Hi, I had some hardy boys images I didn't know where to put, maybe you can use em, or delete them if you'd like. :) --Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:38, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Carl Bruckner co-founder of ATAC I was just looking at A Hardy Day's Night, and you were right that I mentioned the wrong book, but all indications in the story point to Carl Bruckner being one of the Founders of ATAC. If you remember other Undercover Brothers and Graphic Novels have said that Frank and Joe Hardy were ATAC's first agents, and in the book it says that Carl Bruckner was at the ATAC office on their first day as ATAC operatives, basically saying that he was a part of forming the organization. Plus, they also mention just how close of a friend he is to Fenton Hardy. So, I think, it is pretty easy to see that Carl Bruckner is one of the founders of ATAC and one of the bosses at ATAC.Tomswift2002 20:58, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Tom Swift Tomswift2002 23:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC)I was just making a quick page for the character, and I was just trying to mention that he is from other series. Of course it is a little tiring typing long descriptions of stuff on the Nintendo Wii's Opera Browser keyboard. It might be a good idea if we left that short series blurb, but then made a section talking about Tom Swift IV (Archway). Peachey Keen I'm new in the wiki-world but I'll do my best to make HB Wiki better.